


Gucci Heels

by feelsoflarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, High Heels, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelsoflarry/pseuds/feelsoflarry
Summary: "THE FIRST TIME HARRY TRIED ON HEELS HE PROBABLY HAD TO HOLD ON TO LOUIS' ARM" - @28ERODAHABIT
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Gucci Heels

**Author's Note:**

> So this friend of mine, Gae, RT the tweet I quoted in the summary and I wrote this in the past 2 hours. It's almost 3am. I know it has mistakes and that it's not perfect. But it's only the second time I write something in english. I will check for any mistakes at some point in the future. or not.  
> enjoy this mess. and tell me shit for it on twitter if youre up for it @flyingouis

The thing is. Louis has never seen Harry be so nervous about something. They literally talk about anything. They’ve been best friends for 4 years and lovers for 3 of them, for fuck’s sake. Harry sat him down once and asked him if it was okay for him to get off thinking about being tied up and spanked. Louis had looked at him with his lips slightly parted and cheeks red because of the images that question created in his mind. 

So. They are really, really comfortable with each other. 

They  shave each other's groins sometimes. Which – yes, Louis musts admit – is a bit disgusting, but that’s just the kind of couple they are. 

They don’t even close the bathroom’s door when they go to the toilet. It just doesn’t make any sense to them. 

But Louis is  a  good boyfriend so he simply doesn’t push it. He lets Harry take his time with whatever it is that’s bugging him. The problem is. The damn bedroom door is closed. 

And they never ever closed a door before. 

So he knocks. And he waits when he hears a weird sound of something falling on the floor. “Harry, sun, you alright?”

“Yes!” he says hastily from behind the door “Yes, of course, don’t worry. I’ll be right out!”

Louis would love not to worry about it but it’s basically impossible. “Are you sure? Did you fall in there?”

Harry opens the door. His cheeks redder than normal and a bright fake smile. “Absolutely!”

Louis decides to drop it for  now. Because they must head to the studio for rehearsals but it’s definitely not the end of it. 

They don’t talk about it for a whole week. And for a whole week Harry looks nervous and sometimes he closes the door of their bedroom when he’s in there all alone. 

Louis really wants to talk with him about it, because he simply cannot accept that his boyfriend wants some privacy. That came out bad. What he means is. There must be an explanation to Harry’s sudden change. Louis can give him all the personal space and privacy he desires, but he needs a reason why. Especially because they spent the last 4 years of their relationship living in symbiosis. 

So he does the only sensible thing to do. He talks to Zayn. Which  ends up  not  being of any help. 

“Finally!” said the bastard “If you ask me, I have no idea how you two have been living together without giving each other any privacy!” 

Fucking bullshit, if you ask Louis. 

They love each other. Thank you very much. They don’t need any closed doors between them when they already live their love behind closed doors. 

It sucks. That’s it. Louis hates it. He feels rejected and he feels distant. He wants things to go back to normal. Of course, he doesn’t say anything. 

He just starts acting the same way. Someone would say he’s childish. Is he, though? 

Well, he starts closing the bathroom’s door quite often. Harry doesn’t notice though. At least, not straight away. 

It’s been two weeks since Harry started to act weird and three days since Louis decided to behave the same when the taller boy notices. The older one would even be happy his boyfriend walked in the bathroom while he was sitting on the toilet just to start filling the bath. But, he has to be angry now. 

“Harold, the door was fucking close” 

“So” Harry looks at him from over his shoulder “what?”

“I didn’t want you to come in?” he tries. 

“Oh shut up” he says frowning “what’s this all about?”

“I just wanted to take a shit without you coming in and out of the bathroom, if you don’t mind”

Harry just stands there, lips slightly parted and the frown making him look even more intimidating. “What are you talking about?”

“Can’t we finish this argument when I’m done here, please?”

The boy doesn’t say anything, he just looks at him for a second and then heads out of the bathroom. He stops on the door. “Would you like me to close the damn door?”

Louis knows his answer will heat up things even more. But he says it anyway. “Yes, of course”

Harry shuts the door harshly and the sound echos all through the white and clean room. 

Louis takes his time. He’s not even angry. He loves that they don’t care about stupid things such as personal space. He adores that they can be themselves with each other with no judgment. But he still keeps his facade on. 

He stops the water running in their bath and then heads towards their bedroom. Harry is sitting on the bed and he has a big box in front of him. 

“Are acting like a child because of this?” he asks. 

“I don’t even know what that is” Louis crosses his arms and looks away. 

The other boy sighs, because his boyfriend can be so childish sometimes. “Come over here, you idiot”

Louis obliges. Of course. He simply can’t live without touching Harry at least every five minutes. He sits in front of him. The box between them.  Gucci is written on top of it. 

Harry’s cheeks glow red when he realizes Louis is reading the name on the box. “Are these shoes?”

“Yeah” the younger boy is suddenly anxious again. “But they – just – can you please just open the box?”

Louis does. And, oh. “Oh”

“Yeah”

“Why – are you – why?”

“I just liked them” the boy says. 

They’re heels. Very fucking high heels. They’d be considered woman shoes if it wasn’t that clothes don’t have genders. At least in their house. 

They’re black and they would leave the whole foot naked if it wasn’t for three thin leather stripes and the larger one that’s supposed to go around the ankle. 

“Did you wear them?”

“Uhm” Harry sounds uncertain before saying: “Yes, but I never walked in them. Too scared to fall.”

“I’ll help you” Louis says, taking the two expensive heels out of the box and handing them to his boyfriend. “I’m sorry I behaved like a baby before, I should’ve just asked what was going on”

“It’s okay, I guess I should’ve told you”

Louis leans over to kiss him chastely. “I love you, my babe”

“Love you too” says Harry while he takes off his warm socks to put the heels on. 

The older boy looks at his feet almost enchanted and he snaps out of it when his boyfriend  clears his throat. “Will you help me on my feet now?”

Louis stands up and realizes he’s half hard in his tracksuit. “You made me hard”

“Because of the heels?”

The other boy scoffs while helping Harry to stand up. “Well, actually, you can do it without doing anything, but, yeah, I suppose the heels helped”

Harry snorts a laugh and holds to Louis’ arm tight.  He kisses his cheek while the boy is still at a reachable level to Louis and then he scolds him. “Sun, come on, I wanna see you walking in these things”

Harry straightens his back, still holding thigh to his boyfriend’s arm, and then he almost falls. Luckily, Louis holds him by putting his other arm in front of him. “Be careful, Harold, don’t break a leg, please”

“I won’t” he sounds so focused on what he has to do “Let’s try to walk”

“Okay”

They walk around the house for a while. Louis keeps whispering how hot Harry is  and Harry keeps giggling until he gets more and more steady. 

When Louis is tired of holding himself back for the sake of Harry, he lets go of him and says: “Now walk that pretty bum of yours in the bedroom, I have been thinking about fucking you with those shoes on since you put them on”

The curly boy laughs loudly at that, but carefully obliges. Louis pinches his bum when he walks in front of him, making the boy laugh again. 

And they’re happy. It doesn’t matter that Harry won’t wear heels in public for the next 6 years. Or that Louis won’t be right next to him when he’ll do it. 

They’re happy now. That’s the only thing that matters. 


End file.
